Egyptian Demigods! Camp Egypt
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Guess what- There's ANOTHER camp, this time for Egyptian demigods. Follow Max's journey as she unites all three camps and defeats a mysterious enemy. OC's are closed unless you're in my circle or have their reccomendation. T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Carter here! Just wanted to let you know that... wait, what was it again?**

***Smack***

**Ow!**

**Sorry about my idiot brother, just wanted to let you know that pugswanthugs doesn't own anything commercial in here.**

**Ohhhh, that's what I was supposed to say.**

***Smack***

**Ow!**

**Shut up!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK *************************************** KAERBENIL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when I opened the damn door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK *************************************** KAERBENIL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to go for a run to let out my bottled up energy when the doorbell rang. Even though I was thirteen I still believed in the whole, _not answering strangers _thing.

"Girl Scout Cookies!" a sweet voice said. I resisted the urge to go and answer it, but it was just _so_ enticing. I walked over and opened the door.

_Ha, like they're harmless at all._

The Girl Scouts were about my age, which seemed strange for their young voices.

"Hi! Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

"Sure, what kind do you want."

"Well what's good?"

"I like fles- I mean, I like uh, Thin Mints."

I was a little weirded out. What was 'fles-'? I would think of that later, first I would get the cookies.

"Okay, I'll have a box of Thin Mints."

"Okay, that'll be..." She started to change. Her skin grew pasty white and she grew fangs. "Your life, godling!"

She lunged and I ran as fast as I could. We played a game of cat and mouse until I hit her in the back of the frying pan. I had got her! Oh, no wait my mistake, she was moving again.

"Demigod! You will pay for that!" She rasped,

I did the natural thing: hit her again. I kept on hitting her whenever she'd stir until the door burst open. Standing before me were two people, both about the same age; fourteen. One of them- the boy - had cocoa brown skin with dark hair, the other was caucaesan with dyed purple hair- at least I think it was dyed.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" The boy asked,

"I have no idea. I thought they were Girl Scouts." I replied,

"Well come with us." The girl said. She had a British accent.

I hesitated, I didn't want to leave without a few things.

"Fine, you may pack, but no cell phones, laptops, other wifi devices, but yes you may bring an iPod." The British girl said.

I ran upstairs to pack some clothes, my iPod, it's charger, and my prize posessions. Now, you're probably thinking something like, gold, when I said this, but I was more interested in my cans of fish. I sprinted downstairs and loaded a cooler full of kipper, sardines, and tuna fish to the brim before putting it in my pack. Now the two people were giving me looks and whispering.

"Might-... daughter-... cat?" Was all I could make out. I shrugged and met up with them again.

"Ready."

"Okay. I'm Carter," The boy said, "And this is Sadie." He said motioning to the girl with purple hair. "We're siblings." Before I could say anything he put in, "Long story."

I shrugged and we got in a car. After ten minutes of driving we ended up at a ferry to Put-in-Bay.

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"We need an obelisk if we want to teleport."

I was weirded out but I followed them onto the fairy. After the ride we got off and hiked to the Perry's Victory and International Peace Memorial, a huge conctrete tower resembling the Washington Monument. After approaching we all touched the memorial and Sadie said something in another language. We were sucked into the tower. After a split second of forever that felt like I was on a roller coaster going at the speed of sound we all crash landed on grass. I landed on my feet, of course being as agile as I am, but as for the siblings, well they fell flat on their butts.

They saw I landed on my feet and gave me that weird look again but I ignored it. I was used to being a freak. At school I would be bullied because of my light green eyes. They seemed to change color sometimes, but in the dark they were especially green. Also my vision kicked into a fuzzy version in black and white of what everything actually was. It was dark but I could see. We were in a meadow and I could faintly make out lights a distance away. I helped my newfound friends up and they lead me towards the lights. I found that the 'lights' were actually a huge camp at least 5 miles wide. Even though it was dark braziers lighted the place and people milled about. I could hear slight _clang, clangs_, a distance away like people were sword fighting. Hell, they probably were sword fighting. I turned to Sadie and asked where we were.

"Welcome to Camp Egypt."

**How was it? Review, subscribe! This will also be a crossover because Greek monsters will be used, as well as mentions of Greek gods. **

**OC Form:**

**First and Last Name (Middle is Optional):**

**Female/Male:**

**Godly Parent:**

** ^Available gods:**

** ~Anubis, god of the dead and embalming.**

** ~Bast, goddess of protection, lower egypt, and cats.**

** ~Geb, god of the earth.**

** ~Hathor, goddess of love, music, and beauty.**

** ~Horus, god of kings, the sky, and vengeance.**

** ~Isis, goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility.**

** ~Khonsu, god of the moon, youth, and healing.**

** ~Montu, god of war, valor, and hunting.**

** ~Nephthys, goddess of lamentation, sleep, and the night.**

** ~Nut, goddess of the sky.**

** ~Orisis, god of death, afterlife, and the Underworld.**

** ~Ra, god of the sun, creation, and order.**

** ~Set, desert, storm, and wastelands.**

** ~Sekhmet, goddess of fire, and warriors of Upper Egypt.**

** ~Shu, god of air and wind.**

** ~Sobek, god of crocodiles, the Nile, and patron of the millitary.**

** ~Tefnut, goddess of rain, moisture, and humidity.**

** ~Thoth, god of thought, wisdom and science.**

**Outfit outside of camp (optional):**

**Outfit inside of camp:**

**Best Friend:**

**Worst Enemy:**

**Mortal Family (Optional):**

**History (5 sent. at least):**

**Appearance-**

** Hair (Color, Style) and Eyes (Color):**

** Skin Tone:**

** Build (Fat, skinny, muscled, etc.):**

**Weapon (optional, 2 max. Double swords or sets of knives or stuff like that count as 1):**

**Relationship with godly parent:**

**Romance? Y/N, if Y from which cabin?:**

**Personality (4 sent.):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Godly Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Can your character die? (I will make sure all deaths aren't in vain.) (If I don't have enough 'yes' for this one I'll just pick random OC's): **

**I will have about 3-6 campers from each cabin unless said otherwise.**

**If you have any questions/ ideas PM me. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	2. Character News, Updates, News

**Here are the selected OC's so far :D. If yours wasn't selected, you either didn't even try to follow my guidelines and I couldn't understand your OC, or I couldn't fit it in. Next up: The plot! I need you to review me with some ideas. And YES the Greek camp will be used within the story. The campers will interact and so will the gods with each other. I NEED your help. Thanks! And yes, because I promised, here's the list.**

**Bast Cabin:**

My OC, of course.

Cleopatra 'Cleo' Jones

**Thoth Cabin:**

Rockell 'Rockie' Sinsan

**Anubis Cabin: **

Sebastian Alexander Cross

Peyton Santiago

Thanatos Black

**Nephthys Cabin:**

Aria Foochs

**Khonsu Cabin:**

James Parker

Stan Gaphton (sorry, totaldramapokemon123456, I wasn't feeling the last name)

**Ra Cabin:**

Rachel Jordan

**Sehkmet Cabin:**

Alexandria Stone

**Horus Cabin:**

Alek Granit

**Set Cabin:**

Vincent Matthews

Gregory Hanes

**Orisis Cabin:**

Chris Matthews

**Tefnut Cabin:**

Mayra Calderon

**Still accepting Oc's until about chapter 4 unless said otherwise... need more for Hathor (2-4), Horus (1-2), Isis (1), Khonsu (1), Montu (2-3), Nut (1-2), Orisis (1-2), Ra (1), Shu (1-3), and Thoth (2). But I'll start writing. Sorry if you're late and had an awesome OC and I already have some main characters; too bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME <em>VERY VERY SOON! I MEAN TODAY! OR TOMORROW... DEPENDS ON IF I AM FEELING CREATIVE... PM ME WITH ANY PROBS OR MORE OC'S. I'M ACCEPTING UNLMITED OC'S PER READER! :D<em>**


	3. Let us begin!

**So the story begins! (I own nothing. So don't sue me you meanie lawyers that work for Mr. Riordan, who is an amazing writer)**

* * *

><p>"Wait, who- <em>what<em> am I?"

Sadie took a breath like there was going to be a long story involved.

"Well, do you remember studying Ancient Egypt?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to be blunt, but they're real."

I stopped in my tracks, the fuzzy grass in front of me suddenly starting to sway.

"_What the hell are you smoking?"_ I asked.

"Nothing. Well, maybe... I don't know- Ow!" Carter yelped as his sister hit him.

"Yeah, they're real. And you're the daughter of one of them. A demigodess."

"Umm... okay." I said slowly, not sure if I hit my head harder from that battle than I had thought.

"Well she took that rather well." Sadie mused. "And by the way, I'm the daughter of Isis. Carter's the son of Horus."

"But you're twins..."

"We're not _really _their children, but we hosted their bodies, so monsters can still track us with their scent. Honorary demigods in a way." Carter explained. "We're here. Sadie, I think we should take her to-"

He stopped short when something to me left tackled me.

"Mrrowww!" I hissed as it collided with me.

"You're here! I thought you would never make it!" A feminine voice said as it squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Sorry?"

She looked at me. I could now see her face. It looked strangely like mine... green eyes, dirty blone hair, and lightly tanned skin. Wait...

"I'm your mom! I've been waiting for a long time to see you. My kit, you've grown!" She purred excitedly. She went on and on about what I'd be doing at camp for gods knows how long, but I wasn't really paying attention. When she finished her speech, this is all I got:

-I had 2 other siblings, Cleo I think.

-Bast was one of the most powerful gods/godesses, making my scent very strong, but also making me very powerful.

-She was the director of this camp.

She looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, now we have free time, so go meet your sibling. See you at sparring!"

"Wait, we train with you?"

"Of course! I love training with my kits!"

"Um... okay." I said, and walked off to the large triangle of cabins in the center of camp; all of them were nothing alike. Some seemed to be made of water. Others had grass on their roof, and one even had barbed wire on the fence! But there was one that beckoned to me like no other. It was a silver cabin with a clawed paw print over the door. Strangely though, a smaller door also was on the bottom of the life size one.

I slowly walked over to it and opened the door. Inside was also silver, and bunk beds were pushed up against the wall like they didn't matter. Cat toys littered the ground and beds with glyphs sat at the foot of each bed. One cat stood on a bunk this cabin.

_Hey. _A voice echoed in my head, making me fall over. Hissing, I rolled forward lithely onto my feet.

_Yeah, it's a bit disorienting at first. I'm Cleo, your half-sister. Think of any feline in the world and close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so._

I listened and thought of an Egyptian Mau.

_Open your eyes._ When I opened my eyes, I found that I was alot lower to the ground than I was usually. Looking down, I saw myself covered in short black, almost blue fur.

When I would normally speak, I didn't open my mouth. I tried that mind link thingy that my sibling was using.

_Cool. Daughter of Bast thing?_

_Yep._

_So what now?_

_We can chill for a while. We haven't got classes for another hour or two. Oh and by the way, this will be disorienting again, you have nine lives._

_What?_

_You know the myth of cats having nine lives?_

_That's where it comes from. Daughters of Bast have nine lives._

_Uh... cool._

_Yeah. It's weird. But a perk is that we don't die until we lost all of our lives. So we're _technically _immortal... in a way. It's hard to explain, really._

I hopped up on the bed adjacent to Cleo. Sniffing it, I sat down and laid my head on my paws. Closing my eyes, I spoke again.

_So what now?_

_Now we either sleep, chill, or play. Woah, now, Max..._

I didn't ask how she knew my name; I was transfixed by the fluffy white thing scurrying across the floor. Mine... I pounced on it, smacking it with my paws and rolled around the floor for a while.

_MAX! _Cleo screamed. I looked at her innocently.

_What?_

_You just had a cat moment... _

_Oh. Sorry..._

Then Bast walked in.

"Hi, kits!"

I focused on being human again. When I opened my eyes I stood as my normal self.

"Hi, Mom." I called.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Stuff." I replied.

She shrugged, and sat down at the largest bunk. Her ears twitched as she opened her bag up and pulled out a can of tuna. Envious, I yanked out a bigger can of sardines from my small cooler of my backpack. She glanced at it and waved her hand. The can's size doubled. I frowned and kept eating the fish. Suddenly a horn blew. The mau adjacent to me stood up and phased back into human form. Bast stood up and left along with Cleo. I followed, knowing it was dinner. When I walked out, I ran into someone.

He was tall and wore dark blue denim with holes in them. His hair was black and cropped, and his eyes were black as midnight. The blue Camp Egypt T-Shirt he wore had a drawing of a crook and flail on it, and he was ripped.

"Sorry." I muttered and ran to catch up with my sibling.

"Wait! You forgot something." He called. Turning around, I saw he had my golden pawprint bracelet in his hand. Taking it from his hand, I introduced myself.

"I'm Max."

"Nice to mee you, Max, I'm Christopher. Call me Chris."

"Bye." I called over my shoulder, wanting to get away from the akward situation. I felt a pang of stupidity at leaving him standing there like an idiot, but it'll wait.


	4. Meeting the Campers

**(10/29/11) Accepted Characters:**

**Ra:**

**Isabel Collins**

**Troy Alvarez**

**Shu:**

**Kido Johnson**

**Thoth:**

**Hugo Harris**

**Nut:**

**David Newson**

**Khonsu:**

**Catherine Seymour**

**Luna Nightshade**

* * *

><p>Running to catch Cleo and... Mom... I clipped my bracelet back on.<p>

"So where's dinner?"

Bast pointed to the giant river, where children were getting into boats that led eastward. I made a face, "Water... not my thing."

She laughed and replied, "Don't worry. We take a jeep. Those boats are for the campers that can stand water."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

We hiked another hundred feet to a tiger print jeep. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing at the strange paint-job. With Bast at the wheel, I figured we'd get food first, but have a fifty-fifty chance of living to see the Dining Hall.

I was right, because we almost fell off a cliff twice. My hair had puffed up, and I guess I'd gotten claws after getting claimed, because where I clutched my seat I left four little puncture marks. Cleo seemed used to it, and only turned green once, but I'd hurled hairballs out the back three times already. We finally screeched to a halt, and her speedometer went below 110. I nearly fell out of the jeep, and stumbled towards the smell of food.

"Remember my first ride in the Bast-Mobile?" I heard Cleo murmur to Bast.

"Yes," Bast said with distaste, "You broke my side mirror when you tried to jump out.

Cleo laughed, "Sorry... You're driving may be a bit wild sometimes."

"I know." Bast said simply.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was a giant Roman style open pavillion. There was a giant pile of assorted food in a buffet style line, which Bast had gotten us to with her Road Rage. Taking a platter of fish, rice and fried mouse (a cat delicacy, according to Cleo) I followed my half-sister towards a table that went about two feet off the ground, with mats surrounding each side. I sat on one mat, Cleo took another, and Bast took the third.<p>

After more people filtered through the Dining Hall, Bast stood up and told me to follow her. We went to a large brass podium. Scraping her claws on the side of it, everyone faced towards Bast.

"Hello campers!" She said cheerily, "We have one new member of our ranks. I would like to introduce you to you to a new camper, and my own daughter, Maxine Smith!"

There was a quick applaud, and I noticed Chris in the crowd, sitting alone at his square table. I felt bad for him, being the only son of, who owned the crook and flail? Orisis, right? Yeah, the only son of Orisis. He grinned and waved to me as I went to sit down. I think Bast noticed this, but she didn't say anything.

Before I ate, Cleo told me to take the biggest, yummiest part of my meal and follow her. Shrugging, I picked a large piece of kipper and went to a giant firepit, which others approached too. Cleo took a large piece of chickcen and dropped it in the fire. Bowing her head, she murmured, "Bast," And left. Shrugging, I did the same thing and followed her back to our table.

"Cleo, why did we just burn our dinner?"

"It's an offering to the gods. We need to sacrifice part of our meal to show thanks to either a certain god, or more than one god. I usually do Bast." She explained.

I nodded and ate my dinner. After that Cleo decided to introduce me to some of the campers.

We walked over to a larger table, with a silver moon banner on a small flagpole near it.

"Max, these are the Khonsu campers." She said.

"This is Luna." Cleo pointed to a shy looking pale girl with silver eyes and shoulder length black hair. She had a book next to her plate. She was very skinny and wore a dark blue V-Neck. She waved and Cleo pointed to another pale girl, who looked about eleven. She had yellowy eyes and wore black jeans and a blue and silver moon T-shirt, "This is my best friend Catherine,"

"Hey, Max. Nice to meet you." Catherine said cheerily.

Cleo continued to point to another person, a boy about thirteen who wore another silver blue moon shirt. He had reflective blue eyes and black cropped hair, "This is James."

I grinned and exchanged a hello with him. The last person was busy shuffling cards. He had blue eyes with blonde hair. "That's Stan. He's always gambling, so I'd stay away from him." Cleo muttered, leading me to another table.

I also met Gregory Hanes and Vincent Matthews, sons of Set. Then we met Ariana, a daughter of Hathor, Rockie Sinsan and Hugo Harris (he asked if he could dissect me.. I said no) who were sons of Thoth. We met Sebastian (mean kid), Peyton (who was dating James from the Khonsu Cabin), and Thanatos, who were children of the embalming god Anubis. Then we met the Ra Children, Isabel (she was a bit crazy), Troy and Rachel (bright kid, by the way... sorry for the bad pun... ADHD there...). We moved on to the Nepthys cabin, which consisted of only one girl, Ariana. Afterwards we met Alek Granit, who was a player (he hit on me twice), and the Tefnut child Mayra Calderon. Finally, we went to the Orisis cabin. Sure enough, Chris was there, eating a meal of macaroni by himself.

"Hey, Chris." I said,

He looked up from his food and grinned. "Hey Max!"

"You know Chris?" Cleo asked, raising an eyebrow like she knew something I didn't.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, feeling a strange euphoria that wasn't mine. It was a good euphoria... happy. I didn't know where it was coming from but I would find out soon enough.

After eating, we headed back to our cabins.

"So, tonight's Thursday, so we play Clash of the Cabins."

"What's that?"

"It's like capture the flag, almost, but there are three flags that you need to get and we use lethal weapons. No killing or maiming allowed though... well not intentionally."

I gulped and nodded.

"So are we on a team?"

"Yes. We have yet to figure out which one though, we choose those at last minute."

"Oh."

We headed out to the Clash of the Cabins, and I still hadn't figured out what the euphoria was when I was near Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! WE NEED ROMAN AND GREEK OC's BUT ONLY A FEW. Also, if you submitted a Egyptian demigod, then review me with their name and appearance because I left that out like a dummy on the original oc's list. Use the same OC form for Greek and Roman demigods. If you don't know what Greek and Roman gods' realms are, then google Percy Jackson wikia and look under the 'gods' section of it. Good luck!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For already submitted OC's without appearances-<strong>

**Name-**

**Godly parent-**

**Appearance-**

** Hair (Color, Style) and Eyes (Color):**

** Skin Tone:**

** Build (Fat, skinny, muscled, etc.):**

* * *

><p><strong>For NEW OC's (Greek, Roman or Egyptian)<strong>

**OC Form:**

**First and Last Name (Middle is Optional):**

**Greek/Roman/Egyptian:**

**Female/Male:**

**Godly Parent:**

** ^Available gods for Egyptian demigods-**

** ~Anubis, god of the dead and embalming.**

** ~Bast, goddess of protection, lower egypt, and cats.**

** ~Geb, god of the earth.**

** ~Hathor, goddess of love, music, and beauty.**

** ~Horus, god of kings, the sky, and vengeance.**

** ~Isis, goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility.**

** ~Khonsu, god of the moon, youth, and healing.**

** ~Montu, god of war, valor, and hunting.**

** ~Nephthys, goddess of lamentation, sleep, and the night.**

** ~Nut, goddess of the sky.**

** ~Orisis, god of death, afterlife, and the Underworld.**

** ~Ra, god of the sun, creation, and order.**

** ~Set, desert, storm, and wastelands.**

** ~Sekhmet, goddess of fire, and warriors of Upper Egypt.**

** ~Shu, god of air and wind.**

** ~Sobek, god of crocodiles, the Nile, and patron of the millitary.**

** ~Tefnut, goddess of rain, moisture, and humidity.**

** ~Thoth, god of thought, wisdom and science.**

**Outfit outside of camp (optional):**

**Outfit inside of camp:**

**Best Friend:**

**Worst Enemy:**

**Mortal Family (Optional):**

**History (5 sent. at least):**

**Appearance-**

** Hair (Color, Style) and Eyes (Color):**

** Skin Tone:**

** Build (Fat, skinny, muscled, etc.):**

**Weapon (optional, 2 max. Double swords or sets of knives or stuff like that count as 1):**

**Relationship with godly parent:**

**Romance? Y/N, if Y from which cabin?:**

**Personality (4 sent.):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Godly Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Can your character die? (I will make sure all deaths aren't in vain.) (If I don't have enough 'yes' for this one I'll just pick random OC's): **

**I will have about 3-6 campers from each cabin unless said otherwise.**

**If you have any questions/ ideas PM me. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	5. Clash of the Cabins

We walked back to our cabin as I saw another kid, with a black leather jacket, jeans and a pair of Nike's through the window.

"Oh, that's Jrek," Cleo explained, "He's another Bast kid, but he isn't always here. Sometimes he's out and about, usually in Africa."

"_Africa?" _"So he can protect animal rights, especially cat's."

"Oh."

I opened the door and said hi to my half-brother. He was kind of creepy- he always seemed bloodthirsty.

I started unpacking my stuff, and realized I had forgotten the most important thing of all- saying goodbye to my dad.

I facepalmed and starting fumbling for my phone, and realized I didn't have it.

"Aw, sh-"

The horn blew again and Cleo told me to follow her. I guess Dad would have to wait.

We walked to another tent, with the symbol of Bast on the door/flap. Cleo pointed to a set of tiger print armor and black kevlar gloves, with the silver paw on the palm.

"The armor still fits if you phase, and the gloves give your claws a Celestial Diamond edge,"

"Celestial Diamond?" I asked.

"It's the gem of the gods, it can kill any monster or god. It's useless on mortals though, but makes us twice as vulnerable. We can die by mortal metal and Celestial Diamond."

"Oh," I said, "So care to explain the rules of Clash of the Cabins?"

"It's simple," Jrek told me, "There are two teams, each made up of allied cabins. They each control a fort and have one fleet of boats each. The forts are eight miles apart, and there's a wide channel in between them. Get to the fort and capture the flag. We're always on offense, and usually other allies control the defense of the fort. You can tag along with me or Cleo."

"Yes sir." I nodded in mock soldier-statute.

We trekked down to the main pavillion and Bast stood in the circle of demigods/goddesses.

"Okay, figure out the teams." She called, and all Orisis broke loose.

After ten minutes of confusion, my team was the Bast, Orisis, Set, Anubis, Isis, Ra,Thoth and Khonsu cabin. The Shu, Tefnut, Sekhmet, Geb, Hathor, Horus, Montu, Nepthys, Nut and Shu kids were against us. Our fort was on the east of the Pyramid (The memorial to fallen demigods), and the wide river, just like the nile, stretched towards the enemy base. Sadie was giving out orders to us.

"Okay, Ra, Bast and Orisis cabins are on offense. Secure the fort! Sink any and all ships. Cleo, you and your siblings can travel by land, but by now they've gotten smart and have sentries on the side of the Little Nile, so be careful. Get ready!"

The horn blew and the fight began. I imagined the shape of a lioness, strong, fast and graceful. When I opened my eyes, I was a lioness. I ran forward, flanking Cleo to the right, with Jrek on her left, in the form of an arrow.

_Sentries dead ahead! _I said, and we plowed through the group of kids holding _khopesh _and bows and arrows. I realized on kid I may have plowed was that Horus kid. Got what he deserved...

We ran for many more miles before the fort slowly came into view.

It was a giant, stone wall on the outside.

_How the heck are we going to get here?_

_It's simple. We jump._

_Are you insane?_

_Maybe._ Cleo laughed as she sprang over the wall, avoiding flaming arrows that rained down on her.

_Now or never... _I thought and leaped over the wall, narrowly avoiding the arrow that whizzed past my tail.

The flag was just visible over the giant tower it was nestled in. It would've been easy, but there were four more walls layering the tower, each filled with enemy campers.

_Just plow them. It doesn't matter if they die, the Bast blesses us before each match so we can't die as long as the game is still valid._

_Okay. Got it. They can't die, so just plow them down..._

I cleared the first wall with ease, knocking startled guards out of the way like bowling pins. The next two weren't so easy with the giant cannons firing at me, but I managed to get through unscathed. Cleo and Jrek were tied up with a hoarde of Sekhmet kids, so I took the oppurtunity to grab the Falcon, a symbol of Horus, who was captaining this team, flag, and run towards the boundary line- the gorge that the Little Nile bridged over. By now ships had seen me and fired countless rounds of arrows, bombs and more stuff my way.

Twenty feet...

Fifteen feet...

Ten feet...

Five feet...

I leaped over the canyon with the last of my strength, and all faded to black as the poisoned arrow sank into my neck. Too bad it wasn't an arrow of any camper who's weapon's had been blessed by my mother...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at CHB...<strong>

**Chiron** stood up for his usual announcements...

"Kids, we have an unknown enemy. And we must team up with a new ally to defeat it,"

"Who?" Melina, daughter of Aphrodite, called out,

"The Egyptian Demigods."

~pugs


	6. Pneumonia Sucks

**Ohhhkayy... I have bad news- I've got bronchitis and pneumonia... so I won't be updating for a while. I currently feel like **** and have a migraine, but you readers are important to me, so I had to let you know I can't write for a while. I will miss you! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, OC submissions (If this isn't an OC story, then ignore that last part, I'm writing one A/N for all of my stories) or other notes, feel free to review or Private Message. I'm really sorry to be sick, guys, but I hope to see you soon.**

**~pugswanthugs**


	7. I'm Back! Truce

**_Okay, guys. I am back! I'm still recovering, but the nausea from my pneumonia is gone, so I'm back to my usual schedule. A few things before we start-_**

**_1- In your review, tell me what you want for Christmas. And I don't want what YOU want for Christmas, like that new XBOX you saw in the Target ad, or the Ipad 2 that Best Buy carries, or the Kindle Fire. Make it creative and more about people that don't have as much as you do. The winner shall get to an OC of any cabin choice, even if I said it was absolutely closed, and I promise it will be in the story._**

**_2- I am in need to a prophecy... If you are interested, Private Message me. If you're one of those readers without an account, in the review you will kindly supply me with, please notify me and skip a line. There you may put your prophecy- one rule though, it has to go along the lines with banding the 3 camps together, losing a friend, the Deadfall of Spring (end of spring), and a mysterious enemy._**

**_3- I need more Greek and Roman OC's. The Apollo and Aphrodite/Venus cabins are closed!_**

**OC Form:**

**First and Last Name (Middle is Optional):**

**Greek/Roman/Egyptian:**

**Female/Male:**

**Godly Parent:**

**EGYPTIAN GODS**

** ^Available gods for Egyptian demigods-**

** ~Anubis, god of the dead and embalming.**

** ~Bast, goddess of protection, lower egypt, and cats.**

** ~Geb, god of the earth.**

** ~Hathor, goddess of love, music, and beauty.**

** ~Horus, god of kings, the sky, and vengeance.**

** ~Isis, goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility.**

** ~Khonsu, god of the moon, youth, and healing.**

** ~Montu, god of war, valor, and hunting.**

** ~Nephthys, goddess of lamentation, sleep, and the night.**

** ~Nut, goddess of the sky.**

** ~Orisis, god of death, afterlife, and the Underworld.**

** ~Ra, god of the sun, creation, and order.**

** ~Set, desert, storm, and wastelands.**

** ~Sekhmet, goddess of fire, and warriors of Upper Egypt.**

** ~Shu, god of air and wind.**

** ~Sobek, god of crocodiles, the Nile, and patron of the millitary.**

** ~Tefnut, goddess of rain, moisture, and humidity.**

** ~Thoth, god of thought, wisdom and science.**

**GREEK/ROMAN GODS**

**(Greek name) / (Roman name)**

**~Athena/Minerva, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, weaving and owls.**

**~Aphrodite/Venus, goddess of beauty, doves, and love.**

**~Apollo/Apollo, god of healing, music, poetry, medicine, and twin god of archery.**

**~Ares/Mars, god of war, bloodlust, battle, and boars/hunting dogs.**

**~Demeter/Ceres, goddess of agriculture.**

**~Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, drinking, partying, parties and madness.**

**~Hephaestus/Vulcan, god of forges, cyclopes, machines and disfigured people.**

**~Hermes/Mercury, god of travelers, theives, merchants, anyone else who used roads, money and messengers.**

**~Poseidon/Neptune, god of seas, earthquakes, tsunamis, sea creatures, and water.**

**~Zeus/ Jupiter, god of storms, the sky, birds, lightning, rain and wind.**

**~Hades/ Pluto, god of death, afterlife, and (mainly for Pluto) wealth.**

**Outfit outside of camp (optional):**

**Outfit inside of camp:**

**Best Friend:**

**Worst Enemy:**

**Mortal Family (Optional):**

**History (5 sent. at least):**

**Appearance-**

** ~Hair (Color, Style) and Eyes (Color):**

** ~Skin Tone:**

** ~Build (Fat, skinny, muscled, etc.):**

**Weapon (optional, 2 max. Double swords or sets of knives or stuff like that count as 1):**

**Relationship with godly parent:**

**Romance? Y/N, if Y from which cabin?:**

**Personality (4 sent.):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Godly Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Can your character die? (I will make sure all deaths aren't in vain.) (If I don't have enough 'yes' for this one I'll just pick random OC's): **

**I will have about 3-6 campers from each cabin unless said otherwise.**

**If you have any questions/ ideas PM me. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

><p>The giant lioness bleeding on the ground was enough to say that there was an ambush.<p>

All was quiet- so quiet that you could hear the frogs jumping in the Little Nile. It would seem that the moment would last forever, as she sputtered blood and writhed, but it really was only five or six seconds. As time re-adjusted itself, the world flew into fast-motion, children rushing towards the critically wounded camper, and shouts calling for medical help, and yells to find the ambushers and take care of them.

Bast and Cleo rushed up to Max, and Jrek grabbed his khopesh to find the attacker.

"No!" Bast shouted, "Not after I just get you back,"

Tears were streaking down her face as the Khonsu cabin pushed her out of the way, and set Max on a stretcher to carry her off to the Camp Hospital.

"There! There are the intruders!" Cried Chris, as he drew his _twin khopesh _and ran towards the group of kids, some holding bows, others holding swords, other holding sheepskin shields.

"Chris, wait! We need you!" Bast called, as Max's body began to glow, "She hasn't learned where her roots are, so if she tries to use one of her extra lives she'll burn up."

The son of Orisis quickly was at Max's aid, and he put one hand on her forehead and chanted a prayer to his father.

The glowing didn't cease, though the color changed from gold to silver, and the heat was too strong for them to be near her anymore, and all of the healers, Bast and Chris were pushed back with the force of an invisible explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the young daughter of Bast still lay on the stretcher, her face as pale as paper, and her hazel/blue eyes shining.

The only thing that looked different from her was the red scar, still smoking from Chris' magic, that ran from her right eye to her shoulder.

She coughed the silver magic from her lungs, and was finally still, minus her shallow breathing.

"Max," Bast cried, "I thought- I thought you were gone,"

The daughter of the Cat Goddess smiled weakly, "Well, I guess Orisis wasn't ready for me yet. Any by the way, there's a battle going on around us; What's going on?"

Bast's battle reflexes snapped into reality instantly.

"Oh," she muttered, her claws coming out of her hands, "I'll be back,"

"No," Max muttered, trying to get up, "I'll help-"

"No," Chris stopped her, setting a hand on her good shoulder, "You're weak."

"But-"

"No,"

"Why-"

"No,"

"Pleas-"

"No,"

"Fine!"

Chris smiled slightly, and ran off to join the battle.

* * *

><p>Alek, son of Horus, was naturally the leader in the fierce skirmish against intruding forces.<p>

"How'd they get in here?" Hugo called after he threw a bomb near the enemy, which exploded in purple smoke,

"Good question," Alek replied over the noise, "Now where are those Ra kids with their sun chariot?"

"No clue-"

"Up here!" Troy called in unison with Isabel, as they flew overhead in a golden chariot, pulled by eagles,

"Surrender!" One girl, in bloodred armor, said as she drew a spear covered in duct tape and charged, "Greece will always be the best!"

"Wait- Greece?" Alek muttered as he dodged her incoming attack, "Who are you?"

"What's it matter, punk?"

"**Tell me." **

"Why?"

"Please!"

"We are the mighty Greeks," She said, parrying his _khopesh _sword, "Who will defeat our enemy!"

"Enemy?" Alek questioned, "We didn't know you guys existed until like two seconds ago!"

"Liar!"

"Please," Alek snorted, his usual smartass personality kicking in, "You guys are the liars to call us your enemy."

Clarrise stopped in mid strike.

"So... you didn't send the giant dragon after our camp?"

"No!" Alek shouted, trying to get his point across, "Now please, put that thing down so we can settle this out! Maybe we can help each other."

Clarrisse scowled but obeyed, calling to her support, "Stop! These aren't the guys we're looking for!"

"What?" One guy, with a buzzcut and rainbow tattoo said, "We came all this way for nothing?"

"Not exactly," She said, "They're offering to team up with us,"

"What if they're lying,"

"No, this is genuine,"

"Are you sure, Clarrisse?"

"Pretty, now we're calling a temporary truce."

"Okay," He nodded, and relayed the message across to the other Greeks,

* * *

><p>The small group of Greek and Egyptian demigods stood in the meeting hall, also known as the giant shed behind the large mansion that guests stayed at.<p>

"So what's your dilemma?" Alek questioned, hand on his sword,

"Simple: We have an enemy, and we thought it was you,"

"And we believe you because...?"

"Because the attacker was African."


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**I am so thrilled by the lovely reception this story has had! Thanks, guys. I also have another story for Hunger Games fans up, so if you have spare time, check on my crazy-long profile. I'm still accepting OC applications! **

**-For my question: I loved all of your responses. They were really heartfelt and touching. I just can't pick my favorite, but because of the awesome name (my fave band), I'll have to go with Panicattheepicness. Congrats, Panic. Private message me with your oc.**

**-Thanks for the prophecies. I'll surprise you all soon with the winner.**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"What!" Alek nearly spat out the glass of water he was drinking. The rest of the advisors (Rachel, Alexandria, Alek, Vince, Chris, Mayra, Cleo, Rockie, Peyton, Aria<p>

and James) were beside themselves.

"What?"

"Racist!"

"Hey!"

"Holy-"

"No-"

"Hold on!"

Bast was fed up. "ENOUGH!" She hissed, and everything got quiet again.

"Please, guys, let them share their story, and if we don't believe them, THEN we can kill them,"

They nodded in agreement as Clarrisse and her group gulped and went on, "So, we were attacked by these giant dune beetle things. Chiron was sure it was you,

so..."

"SO YOU ARE RACIST!" James shouted,

"Calm down, James," Bast snapped,

"Continue,"

"Well... now that we're sure it wasn't you, and you're offering to team up, we should accept."

"Don't think you're immediately forgiven. You DID nearly kill my own child,"

"It was a mistake-"

"Then it will be a mistake when I accidentally incinerate you,"

"Okay, okay," Clarrisse said, putting her hands up. She knew that angry gods weren't good gods.

"Here's the deal. You go back to your little camp and tell this Chiron guy that he can kiss our-"

"Bast, I think it's best to ally with them," Alek cut in, "Let's just see how this goes."

She thought for a moment, "Fine,"

* * *

><p>It was so boring not being able to do anything in the hospital. I talked to alot of people though, and got to know them.<p>

"Hi, I'm Peyton," A girl about my age said,

"Alex," I shook her hand,

"Daughter of Bast, right?"

"Yep. Who's your parent?"

"Anubis,"

"That's cool,"

"It really is," She smiled,

"So..." I drawled, "How're things going?"

"Good. It was just me and James' anniversary,"

"James? The kid from the Khonsu cabin?"

"That's the one. He has a brother in the Set cabin,"

"Oh, that's cool," I said. Something was buzzing in my mind. For some reason, I knew it was pink.

"Well, I've got to go," Peyton got up as a bell sounded, "There's an advisors meeting now to determine what's happening with the intruders,"

"Keep me posted," I called as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... until further notice or plea... OC SUBMISSIONS ARE *TEMPORARILY* CLOSED UNLESS PERMISSION BY ME<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up really soon.**

**OC Form:**

**First and Last Name (Middle is Optional):**

**Female/Male:**

**Godly Parent:**

** ^Available gods:**

** ~Anubis, god of the dead and embalming.**

** ~Bast, goddess of protection, lower egypt, and cats.**

** ~Geb, god of the earth.**

** ~Hathor, goddess of love, music, and beauty.**

** ~Horus, god of kings, the sky, and vengeance.**

** ~Isis, goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility.**

** ~Khonsu, god of the moon, youth, and healing.**

** ~Montu, god of war, valor, and hunting.**

** ~Nephthys, goddess of lamentation, sleep, and the night.**

** ~Nut, goddess of the sky.**

** ~Orisis, god of death, afterlife, and the Underworld.**

** ~Ra, god of the sun, creation, and order.**

** ~Set, desert, storm, and wastelands.**

** ~Sekhmet, goddess of fire, and warriors of Upper Egypt.**

** ~Shu, god of air and wind.**

** ~Sobek, god of crocodiles, the Nile, and patron of the millitary.**

** ~Tefnut, goddess of rain, moisture, and humidity.**

** ~Thoth, god of thought, wisdom and science.**

**Outfit outside of camp (optional):**

**Outfit inside of camp:**

**Best Friend:**

**Worst Enemy:**

**Mortal Family (Optional):**

**History (5 sent. at least):**

**Appearance-**

** Hair (Color, Style) and Eyes (Color):**

** Skin Tone:**

** Build (Fat, skinny, muscled, etc.):**

**Weapon (optional, 2 max. Double swords or sets of knives or stuff like that count as 1):**

**Relationship with godly parent:**

**Romance? Y/N, if Y from which cabin?:**

**Personality (4 sent.):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Godly Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Can your character die? (I will make sure all deaths aren't in vain.) (If I don't have enough 'yes' for this one I'll just pick random OC's): **

**I will have about 3-6 campers from each cabin unless said otherwise.**


	9. Choices

**Okay, readers... I'm back from a quiet summer hiatus... I've had troubles with this story creatively, but after rereading this story, my love for it was resparked. Please don't be mad I haven't updated... I feel terrible, I haven't posted anything for like two months... anyways, I'm going to reward everyone's patience with a nice long chapter. I have been trying to include lots of my accepted oc's, but if yours doesn't turn up in further chapters, they're coming, whether it be a major or minor role. You will be included! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>-Clarrisse-<p>

I breathed a sigh of relief at the goddess deciding not to disentegrate me.

"So..." I drawled, "Where do we start?"

Bast frowned, and began eating a plate of fish she materialized. "I suppose we should begin with forming a trusting bond between our camps. I'll send five of my campers to your camp, and you send five from your camp to mine for a month."

"I don't know..." I said reluctantly,

"It's the only way we can establish that we won't harm each other. Can you contact your leader?"

My hand subconsciously drifted to my pocket, grasping a drachma. "Yes," I said nervously at the thought of a Camp Swap. "but I'll need a rainbow."

Bast frowned again, and turned to a camper. "Mayra, can you please help Clarrisse outside?" She asked tightly, like she wanted me out to discuss something behind my back. I smirked, and followed her out of the shed.

"So..." Mayra said slowly as she led me towards a river. "What's your camp like?"

I frowned and tilted my head. I hadn't really thought of what it was like. It was just Camp. I'd spent my life there. I'd trained there, I'd laughed, I'd (DON'T TELL A SOUL) cried there, and I'd die for there. I realized what it was. "Camp Half Blood... Is like home."

* * *

><p>-Bast-<p>

I didn't really like this Clarrisse kid. First, she intrudes on my camp without a sign of peace, attacks my camp, and maims my own child. I hissed under my breath as I dismissed the plate of Friskies, slamming my claws onto the table. My cabin counselors jumped back slightly, not knowing where my claws were headed.

"I don't like her." I stated bluntly. There were mixed expressions of things like, "I agree.", "Totally!", "Maybe..." and "Give her a chance.". I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I don't know what to do."

Alek put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take care of things, Bast. If anything involves war, I will come to you first, but I don't want you stressed. These... past events... have been stressful to you. I don't want you to go crazy right before a war." I hope he said the last part jokingly, but I smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Alek."

Although Alek was a son of my Enemy, I knew that he had the right intentions- saving out camp. The Commander left, and I stood up as well.

"I'm going to see my daughter." I said firmly, and dismissed the council. I followed them out, and walked quickly to the Camp Hospital.

* * *

><p>-Max-<p>

I drifted in and out of consciousness, pain clenching my neck was nearly unbearable, even though some of the Khonsu kids had left my with a Super Powered Aspirin Ankh at my bedside. I was brought into consciousness by a fuzzy, yet slightly familiar voice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled, or at least tried to.

"Well, they got the arrow out without much trouble, but the gaping hole's going to take a while to heal. You're lucky; It just missed one of your arteries."

"Really?" I asked. I sucked the akwardness and unfamiliarity of the word up and said it- "Mom... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I almost got killed because of a stupid game... I know it really must have hurt you... I, I just want you to know that... that I.. I..." My vision blurred, and all went black.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood-<p>

Percy was at Swordplay, having a friendly sparring match with his girlfriend Annabeth.

"You're mine, Kelpy!" Annabeth grunted, jumping over Percy's low slash, and tackling him while he was off center and open. They went tumbling to the ground, Riptide clattering towards the ground.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, too, Annabeth."

I'm going to skip the mushy details of the makeout session, but anyways, as they kissed, a glittering image appeared before them.

"Clarrisse-" Percy and Annabeth said, scrambling off each other and straightening their armor and hair and whatnot.

"Hey, lovebirds, Egypt's not it, Butch send the scouts on their way back. However, they have agreed to ally with us, and are willing to try and form a healthy trust between the camps. The deal is that we each trade five campers to the other camp for a month."

The couple sent skeptical looks to each other, but nodded reluctantly. "I'll tell Chiron to see his opinion. He'll probably want to establish a meeting between your leaders. Also, I'll have him pick out the campers that are to swap. I'll be sure advise him to send a few kids of the Big Three to show we really mean buisness."

Clarrisse nodded, as the message, "PLEASE INSERT ANOTHER DRACHMA FOR MORE TIME"

"I'll contact you when I have Chiron's answer. And Clarrisse?" Annabeth added as the image began to fade.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get killed."

* * *

><p>-Max-<p>

I woke up feeling better. Once again, Bast was sitting in a chair, fiddling with a ball of yarn.

"Awake again? You keep speaking in your sleep... Muttering things like 'Dad', and 'Call you'."

I blushed, and changed the subject. "So... the intruders..."

"They were Greeks. We've offered an alliance with them after we Swap campers for a month to gain each other's trust. Max... I know you just got here and are adjusting, but I think you should be one to go on the swap."

I thought for a moment, and reluctantly nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>-Camp Half-Blood-<p>

Chiron released the the string, and the arrow soared through the air, impaling the bulls eye. He nodded at the Apollo and Hermes campers he was teaching. After five minutes, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Camp Half-Blood's power couple, Percy and Annabeth, running towards them.

"Chiron, we have urgent news from Clarrisse," Percy panted, "Alliance... Swap... Deal... One Month... Five.. Five campers."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Percy, slow down. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me explain." Annabeth said as she regained her breath. "Clarrisse just IM'ed in from the scouting mission. The reinforcements are coming back, Egypt isn't our enemy. They've agreed to have an alliance."

"That's good," Chiron said slowly, "But can we trust these people?"

"Clarrisse was pretty sure. Anyways, they'll only agree if we have a swap. Five campers from each side swap for one month. They said it was to reinforce each other's trust. She wanted your OK, and choice of campers."

Chiron thought deeply for a good five minutes before speaking. "I will tell Olympus the news. They will oblige. We need reinforcements. And a lot of them. Anyways, I think we will be sending Ash Chapbeck... Ally Staples... Liz Staples... And you two. I'm going to see if New Rome will be in on this... If so, Perhaps I will send five of them also. Could you please inform Clarrisse of this information, especially that Egypt may need to prepare five more campers for the swap? Try and see if the swap, at least the Greek swap, can occur tomorrow. I will inform the campers personally of what is happening."

"Sure. Let's go, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, and led Percy back towards the arena, digging a drachma out of her pocket.

* * *

><p>That night, Max was released from the Hospital and returned to her regular schedule under orders not to strain herself. After short sparring sessions with siblings, archery class, and strategy practice, Dinnertime came round the clock. The Egyptian campers, along with Clarrisse, and Butch who had returned from sending back reinforcements a few miles south, gathered round the pavillion, and listened to Bast's usual announcements.<p>

"So," Bast started, "We all know of the Greeks who have... joined us for the time being."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement and she continued, "We are allying with them. Before we are completely accepting the deal, the Greeks and we have agreed to do a one month swap with five campers from each camp. We have selected the campers;"

Bast quickly pulled out a crumped piece of paper, and read the list.

"Maxine Smith. Chris Matthews. Gregory Hanes. Troy Alvarez. Finally, James Parker. Pack after dinner and get a good night's rest. You will be leaving in the morning. Enjoy dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>I need five more Romans. You guys know where the OC thingy is. If you're still reading, THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME! If you're just new to read this, THANKS FOR STARTING TO READ! I love you all, and even if I sometimes neglect you by never updating, I think about this story alot, and I'm not planning on giving it up for a while. I will update ASAP, and try to make those campers vary from different godsesses. And make a few from very powerful gods/esses, like Jupiter of Minerva. If you're not sure if something's been taken, check the reviews. Even if you don't want to submit an OC, still review, the fanfic creators don't even make us open a new mini-window to do that anymore! JUST DO IT (Like Nike!). Anyways, subscribe, read my other stories, STICK WITH ME, I won't disappoint. **

**Love pugs.**


End file.
